


On Relationships and Time Lords

by redeem147



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose talk about love - or at least, sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Relationships and Time Lords

She grabbed his lapels and tried to push off his jacket.

“Stop it, Rose.”

Her hands dropped as if she’d been slapped. “Why?” There was a tinge of anger in her voice. “You know how I feel.”

“You’re so young. I don’t think you know how you feel.”

Red spots surfaced on her cheeks. “I’m not that young!” She turned away from him. When he tried to grasp her arm, she pulled away. “Tell me. Tell me you don’t love me.”

“It’s not that simple.” He manoeuvred himself in front of her, catching her eyes with his. “Be reasonable. You’re nineteen. I’m almost a thousand. And if I wasn’t, I’d still be pushing forty. Look at me.”

“I am looking at you.” She fought back tears. “I’m not a child. I know who you are. And I know what I want.” Her gaze was insistent. “I want to be with you.”

“You are with me, Rose. You’re always with me.” He took her hand and pressed it against his chest. “Here.” Moved it to the side. “And here.”

“It’s not what I mean.”

“I know what you mean.” He shook his head, smiling sadly. “It can’t be, Rose.”

“What do you think I am? God, Doctor, I haven’t been a virgin since I was fifteen. You don’t have anything I haven’t seen before.” She paused for a moment. “Do you? I mean, I know you have two hearts, but...”

“I am not having this discussion with you.” He realized he’d followed her into her room, and backed out into the corridor. “I treasure you. You don’t know how much. But I’m not the sort you can build a life with. Now I’m going to programme the Tardis to take us to Tahiti. You want to meet Gaugin, don’t you?”

“I want to finish this discussion.”

“There is no discussion.”

“Wait a minute.” Something in her tone made him stop and turn back towards her. “It isn’t me, is it? It’s you. You haven’t ... you’re not ...”

“No, I’m not. I may not be the most experienced as your Ricky, but I’m not...”

“Who then?” She took a step towards him. “Some tragic love? Someone who broke your hearts?”

“Benny.” He took a deep breath. “It was Benny.”

“Oh.” Her eyes widened. “OH.” She backed off. “Now I understand. Oh, god, you must think I’m such a fool. I should have known. Your hair. The leather. I’m so sorry. How could I ...?”

“What?” His face broke into a wide grin. “Bernice. Summerfield. Got me drunk on champagne and had her way with me.”

“Doctor?”

“Yes?”

“Get back in here.” She took his hand. “You twit.”

“Rose?”

“Yes?” she asked, finally letting him go.

“You’re a better kisser than Grace.”

“Grace who? I’ll kill her.”

“Rose?”

“What?”

“This is a lot more fun than the loom.”


End file.
